Question: On Monday, Luis and Gabriela decided to see how fast they could sprint 100 meters. They asked their friend Vanessa to time them with a stopwatch. After 4.39 minutes, Vanessa agreed to time the runners. Luis sprinted first and ran 100 meters in 93.43 seconds. When it was Gabriela's turn, she sped off and completed the run in 74.27 seconds. How much faster was Gabriela than Luis in seconds?
To find how much faster Gabriela was than Luis, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Luis's time - Gabriela's time = difference in times. ${9}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${7}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${7}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${9}$ ${1}$ Gabriela was 19.16 seconds faster than Luis.